1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a carrying assembly. More particularly, present disclosure relates to an adjustable length carrying assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of electronic devices are in use today. Since people may be necessary or desirable to carry some electronic devices, carrying assemblies have been developed to allow for convenient carrying of such electronic devices. For example, carrying assemblies are provided for laptops and tablets.
A shoulder strap-type carrying assembly is a familiar type of carrying assembly. In this type of carrying assembly, a shoulder strap is connected to an electronic device so that a user may carry the electronic device using the shoulder strap.
Another common type of carrying assembly is a handle-type carrying assembly. In this type of carrying assembly, a handle is secured to the electronic device, and a user may carry the electronic device using the handle.
Each of the shoulder strap-type and the handle-type carrying assembly is provided with an adjustable length of the shoulder strap or handle to suit different users. The adjustable shoulder strap or handle is similar to that used in shoulder straps or belts found on backpacks. The adjustable shoulder strap or handle is arranged on the shoulder strap or handle to adjust the carrying length. However, these adjustable shoulder strap and handle have a common drawback in that it is inconvenient to adjust the carrying length when the electronic device is being carried by the carrying assembly.
In view of the above, there exists a need to provide an improved carrying assembly that provides greater convenience and easy use.